


dirty dreams and sweet kisses.

by Blackcatyaoi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Kinky, Love Bites, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Sea Monsters, Spanking, Vampire Matt, Wet Dream, edd needs help, flustered edd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatyaoi/pseuds/Blackcatyaoi
Summary: edd liked matt and he was not sure how to go about it. tom had tried to help but well it never ended well.edd never thought his crush would follow him into his dreams , considering he had been crushing on matt since high school.





	1. a vampire's kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i ship this two much. have fun.

edd growled as he was forced to his knees, look up at the man who had destroyed everything edd had loved. matt stood in front of him smiling his teeth glistened in the light. edd shiver as matt moved closer " edd my dear friend how are you enjoying the new order?" matt asked as he walked around edd . edd refused to speak to matt hoping to hold onto some form of resistance " come on you have to admit this is a impressive site edd" matt said looking much to please." just look around vampires are finally taking their rightful spot, and with me as their king" matt continued before moving to run his fingers through edd's hair before grabbing it causing edd to his in slight pain at the unexspected pull. matt smiled as he looked into his friends eye's. " you know edd i do need a queen and well you were always my favorite " matt said before moving closer to edd's neck taking in edds sent," you were always so " matt trailed off licking a strip up the side of edds neck. edd jerked trying to break the binds that held him. " perfect absolutely perfect. " matt finished moving back from edd's neck. 

matt let go of edd's hair as he turned to the two other vampires "start planning the wedding " matt said dismissing the other vampires " oh edd i can't wait for are wedding it's going to be amazing the whole world will watch as i claim my queen" matt signed happily turning back around to give edd his full attention matt sighed as he finally got a good look at edd, blood was splattered along edd's face , his clothes ripped and barely clinging to his body. dirt was smudged along edd's skin macking matt sigh." come on my queen let's get you cleaned up" matt said sweetly. matt moved faster than edd could have anticipated. picking edd up matt flew down the hallways taking turns at breakneck speeds making edd's sick as he tried to keep track of where they were going. matt stopped in front of a large door only taking seconds to open it before slipping inside. edd looked around to room as he was up down, a large bed sat in the center of the room taking up far more space then any bed had a right to. purple sheets decorated the bed as pillows where stacked high at the head of the bed. a fireplace sat to the right of the room with a soft looking rug in front of it, edd hummed at it he had always loved the thought of cuddling in front of a warm fire during the colder months. a large balcony was to the left giving edd a view of the setting sun. all in all it was a room straight out of a fairy tale. " it's nice isn't it my love?" edd jumped as matt spoke into his right ear. edd turned slowly careful not to lose his balance. matt look far to happy for having just scared edd. " i'm glad you like the room my pet but you do need a bath so come" matt said before turning and walking a few feet from edd. when edd didn't move matt sighed." you really want to play this game don't you edd, maybe i should spank you" matt said only half joking. edd huffed before taking a small step forward trying see where matt was going to take him. edd looked around nervously not sure where he could run, distracted edd didn't see matt move closer. edd yelped as matt grabbed him. " as cute as you are i don't have the patience to wait for you." matt said before carrying edd over to a door a little ways from the fireplace. 

pushing open the door matt carried edd into a large bathroom. steam filled up the room as the hot bath matt had drawn waited to be used. matt looked down at edd smiling as he watch edd look around in wonder at the size and design of the place. " now love let's get you cleaned up" matt said bring edd's attention back to him. matt set edd down gently before using his claws to cut away whatever remained of edd's clothes causing edd to squeak in shock. " matt" edd yelled as his face turned a deep red, matt chuckled at edd loving how cute he looked. " now now we need to get you cleaned up" matt said before unding the binds that help edds arms. " i will make you regret ever being born if you attack me edd" matt said giving edd a warning before he did anything stupid. edd nodded before rubbing feeling back into his wrist " so are you going to get out so i can wash up or" edd ask hoping matt would leave him alone. " oh my silly queen we are going to bath together" matt said as he stripped himself of his clothes, edd choked on his words as he watch matt undress. matt was well built with very little hair that edd could see , edd couldn't tear his eyes away from matt everything about him was annoyingly perfect in edd's eyes. edd hated himself for not being able to get rid of the feelings that he held for the taller boy, even before the whole vampire thing edd had found matt attractive. edd looked up when he heard matt chuckle " enjoying the show my queen? and please don't lie i can smell your approval of my body" matt said loving the way edd's cheeks turned a violent red. " sh- shut up" edd stuttered embarrassed he had been caught staring. matt laughed softly before finishing undressing. walking towards edd matt grabbed edd's arm to pull him to the showers first " let's get you cleaned you smell like shit and sweets" matt muttered. the shower was quick and soon edd found himself sitting back to chest with matt in the large bath. the peace that had settled over the two was nice claim and edd could almost forgot about everything that had happened.

" my king ?" a voice called from the other side of the door making edd jump in surprise. he had been falling asleep when the voice called out to matt. edd felt matt growl before answering the other soon to be sorry vampire " what is it? i thought i made it clear i was not to be bothered" matt growled as he tightened his grip around edd's stomach. " there was a intureder sighed we believe they have come for the queen" the vampire said hoping to redirect matt's anger " find them " matt hissed . the vampire left quickly after that, edd shiver in fear he had seen what happened to those who matt dealt with personally. " ssh my queen claim yourself i will not harm you or this intruder" matt whispered bring is right hand up to run it through edd's hair hoping to claim him down. edd sighed as he leaned back into the soft touch, his body relaxing slowly. matt smiled at edd's soft yet please hum. " come on let's get cleaned up my love" matt said making edd whine " noo five more minutes" edd begged not ready to leave the warm water. matt snickered at how cute edd sounded " oh edd we have to get out" matt said tilting edd's head up. when there eye's locked edd felt his breath leave him at how amazing matt looked. matt's hair was clinging to his face framing it in a way that made matt's eye's just pop, edd couldn't tear his eyes away. " edd?" matt asked softly only to gasp in surprise when edd left himself upwords and kissed him. matt's lips were soft and smooth, so different than edd's own slightly chapped lips, edd hummed as he deepened the kiss. matt purred as he let edd control the kiss, matt pulled edd closer before standing. 

the bathroom door burst open as both boy's stumbled through, edd moaned as he rubbed against matt his legs locked around the vampires hips as their tongues battled for control. matt growled against edd's lips causing a shudder to travel down edd's back " matt please more" edd begged as he moved his lips to matt's neck sucking a hickey. matt hissed in pleasure at the feeling of edd's tongue and lips running up his neck towards his ear to make sure matt heard the tiny moans edd let slip. " your a god damn tease edd" matt growled before moving to the bed , throwing edd onto the soft mattress. edd whimpered at the lost of contacted before looked at matt through half lidded eyes, matt licked his lips at the sight of edd stretched out on the bed. hair sticking to his flushed face , eye glossy and chest heaving. " i'm going to make you forget your own name" matt growled as he climbed onto the bed stradling edd's hips. edd happly pulled matt down to kiss him. edd hummed happily as matt ran his hands across his chest down and down his stomach to his throbbing erection. " you so eager my love" matt said stroking edd as he used his ability to find the lube he had kept in the room for this very moment. finding it matt smiled his teeth sharpening, " edd love i want you so badly" matt said leaning down towards edd neck , matt ran his tongue along edd plase making both of them moan. " please matt don't tease me" edd begged already at his limit. matt laughed softly before pouring the lube onto his fingers, trailing then down edd's stomach to lightly brush against edd's throbbing cock. " spread your legs love" matt whispered into edd's ear, nodding edd spread his legs as wide as he could with the vampire still on top of him. smiling matt slide off of edds hips to grab one of edd's legs, " ready?" matt asked lightly teasing edd's hole with a single wet finger. edd nodded not trusting his voice, matt purred as he push is middle finger into edd. edd shifted at the odd feeling of someone else finger inside him. edd had fingered himself before but this was a whole new experience. " you good?" matt asked as he moved , edd nodded as he relaxed " you can add more" edd said through soft moans. soon matt had four fingers inside of edd stretching " matt i'm ready" edd moaned , nodding matt pulled his fingers out. lubing up his cock matt pulled edd closer." you ready ?" matt asked as he teased edd's hole with the head of his cock , edd nodded to nerves to speak. matt swallowed as he push into edd's tight heat , edd gasped as matt finally stopped moving have pushed in completely. matt paused as he waited for edd to give the go ahead. matt moved slowly to kiss edd trying not to shift to much and hurt him. edd hummed happily into the kiss thankful for something to distract him from the pain, minutes passed as the two kissed before edd pulled away " i'm good" edd said and matt nodded. matt pulled out slowly before thrusting back in making sure edd wasn't in any pain. matt growled as he picked up the pace, his hips slamming into edds. " your so good babe" matt said between clench teeth , edd moaned loudly as he pushed back into matt's thrust. " please matt mark me" edd begged as he clung to matt's arms. " please bite me " edd moaned loudly as matt kept hitting that perfect spot inside him. matt purred before pulling edd up forcing him to ride him. edd let out a scream as he slammed his hips down onto matt's. matt growled as edd clenched down , " matt please i'm close just a little more" edd moaned into matt's ear. nodding matt pushed his face into edd's neck runing his fangs along edd's puls , matt's fangs just pierced edd neck when. "EDD EDD WAKE UP" matt yelled as he throw open edd's bedroom door. edd jumped falling out of his bed . edd's sheets where tangled around his legs , " matt?" edd called confused at what had happened, " edd breakfast is ready and tom and tord are fighting again" matt said happily as he walked over to edd helping the other up. edd blushed when he looked up at matt his dream still clear in his mind, " alright matt " edd said grateful for matt's oblivious nature and for the face the oversized shirt he was wearing coved his problem. matt smiled as he walked out leaving edd alone , edd groaned as he looked down embarrassed he really had it bad if now he started dreaming about matt. sighing edd got up and walked into his private bathroom. edd hoped nobody would comment on what took him 30 minutes to get ready. tom just gave him a look when edd couldn't look matt in the eyes. edd hated his stupid crush.


	2. the monsters bride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edd should be careful on what promises he makes , they may just be the death of him.

edd whimpered as he tried to stay quiet , if he was to load both tom and tord would know what he and matt where doing and the thought of them know sent shivers down edds spine. edd purred at the thought of he two alphas finding out that matt a beta had gotten to the only omega in the house first, edd bit his lip as he pushed matts head closer to his pussy. edd moaned behind close lips as matt picked up the pace of witch he eat edd out, each swip of matt's tongue against the sensitive walls had edd seeing stars. edd turned his head to the side and bite down onto the pillow to help muffle his moans , edd could hear his other housemates move around downstairs and it would only take one moan to bring them up into matt's room. edd groaned as a shot of pleaser raced down his spine , getting caught with matt between his legs had edd nearly cumming there and then. 

edd pulled on matt's hair getting the beta to pull away from the rather sweet treat he was eating, edd turned over onto his knees and spreading his legs. " matt come on fuck me" edd said quietly , arching his body edd made sure matt could see everything from the dripping mess that was edd's pussy to the throbbing cock that hung down between edd's legs. matt nodded as he undid his pants letting his hard cock spring free from the comfind of his pants, edd felt his mouth fill with saliva at the sight of the rather thick cock matt had. edd bit his lip once again to keep quiet as matt mounted him , matt let his cock rest against edd's pussy for a second , letting edd feel how heavy and hard it was. matt rubbed himself against the wet heat for a few more seconds before lining up, edd dug his claws into the pillow he held onto as matt slowly pushed into edd. the feeling of being stretched open had edd gasping , matt stopped once he was in as far as he could go. matt panting in edd's ear as he curled around the smaller omega, matt waited for a few moments before pulling back. matt's thrust where soft and slow teasing edd with the gentle pace, edd huffed before thrusting his hips back into matt's causing matt to groan. matt growled softly before thrusting harder into edd , edd groaned through his teeth as matt really started to fuck him. 

edd slapped a hand over his mouth as he heard tom and tord start arguing right below them , edd tightened up causing matt to moan into his ear. edd felt his orgasm approaching fast , with matt fucking him so ruffly and the thought of being caught had edd on the edge of cumming. matt growled before biting down onto edd's shoulder , edd bit his hand to stop himself from calling out matt's name as he came. matt kept fucking edd through his orgasm as tom and tord got louder. edd shivered as matt kept going, abusing edd's already over sensitive walls. the front door banging close had edd jumping, matt forced edd's hand away from his mouth and growled " scream my name " matt growled through a mouth full of flesh . edd cried out as matt started thrusting faster into edd. the sound of wet squishes and moans filled the air as matt kept up his brutal pace. " i said scream my name edd" matt growled before flipping edd over onto his back making edd look up at the beta. edd moaned loudly as matt forced him to nearly bend in half to give him a better angle to fuck edd. edd started to moan matt's name. matt purred as edd started getting louder, he loved it when edd was loud making sure everyone knew who made the omega scream with pleasure was the one thing matt could always get off to. 

edd felt a second orgasm start to build as did matt, " cumming again pet" matt asked through his own groans. edd nodded at the question unable speak. matt purred as fucked edd deeper. edd pulled matt down onto him, edd purred as he kissed matt. the feeling of matt's tongue curling around edd's own had edd shaking as he came. pulling away edd called out matt's name pulling matt's own orgasm with him. the both of them kept thrusting , riding out there orgasmis before slowing down. matt pulled out of edd watching as his cum slowly dripped out of edd. " you were amazing love" matt said kissing edd's head. edd smiled " i love you matt" edd said. 

a loud wail startled edd wake making him fall out of his bed. looking around in a panic edd saw it was his alarm clock ,groaning edd stood up and turned it off annoyed. rubbing his face edd shifted and froze ,no edd thought looking down edd saw a wet spot on his pajama pants . sighing edd headed towards the bathroom , thankful that he would be the only one awake at this time.   
matt pouted as edd refused to look at him , edd had been avoiding looking at matt for day's now and matt hate it. he had really liked edd and edd was refusing to give matt attention. matt huffed he had to fix this.


End file.
